Lockdown
by Mentalasylumpatient13
Summary: I have little tolerance for stuff. I am fully admitting to that, no denying anything. So you can expect me to get ticked off when on the battlefield my general just ACCIDENTLY gets a sword through the head. Oops.


**August 23****rd****, 2012. 14:00 pm.**

A

P

O

P

H

I

S

* I have little tolerance for stuff. I am fully admitting to that, no denying anything. So you can expect me to get a little ticked off when on the battlefield my general just happens to _accidently_ get a sword through the head. Oh yeah, COMPLETELY by accident. Oops. And because of that, I just _happen _get my arse handed to me on a silver platter by my bitterest enemy.

Huzzah.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" I shrieked. How can I suffer such an embarrassment? HOW? "This is not happening! I CANNOT LOSE! SOUL OF DARKNESS!" There was a scuffling sound as a small creature came into my chamber. It had its head ducked down, but you could still see it was pretty ugly. Blemishes and black spots littered its pudgy red face, and different assortments of food stained his cloak. A few scraggily hairs poked out from behind its drawn hood, but it did no help make it look better what so ever.

"Yes sir?" It rasped. I sneered at it. What a pathetic thing.

"I need you to find a new general. Make sure he, or she if it is required, has the qualities that are needed to make a good general. Now go before I personally bunt you out a window." I ordered. Soul of Darkness let out a squeak of terror before scampering off to perform his task. I snorted before returning to my sulking.

3 hours later, soul of darkness returned. Behind him was probably the only good looking female in the camp, Talia Belmont. I arched an eyebrow before waving my hand as a gesture for Soul of Darkness to leave. He bowed before leaving my chambers, obviously relieved.

"So Belmont, apparently my soldiers think you a worthy general. It's pleasant to see they think so, the question is though are you actually a worthy general?" I said coldly. Talia looked up at me with a cold and defiant stare.

"Of course I am" She muttered. I smirked. Indeed, Talia may just be our best soldier. I never sent her to battle though because she was a female.

"Then prove it. We are going in for a surprise attack tonight at 22:00. If you come back successfully, then you will be rewarded." I sighed.

"Will you be coming with us, my lord?" She inquired, her eyes still locked onto mine. I cocked my head and studied her. There was a glint of an emotion in her eye; I just couldn't place what it was. . .

"Of course I will." I replied. Her smile was as cold and wicked as stone.*

…

**August 23****rd****, 2012. 5: 50 am.**

N

E

P

H

T

H

Y

S

(NO! You finished your recording, now it's MY turn. No. . . . NO! BACK!)

* Sorry, Apophis just tried to snatch the recorder back. Anyway, there was a celebration for our victory. Let me summarize it for you:

Booze

Dancing

Drunken people

And "games"

Of course I participated. Didn't want to be a social outcast, did I? Me participating though meant I had to join the games. One was seven minutes in heaven, and my spin landed on, guess who? Set. I was drunk, so I don't particularly remember what happened. I do remember though us kissing.

But this isn't what I'm talking to you about. It's what happened at 22:00 (otherwise known as 10:00 pm.)We were all drunk, so when Apophis (that bastered. . .) decided to have his sneak attack with that girl Talia, we were utterly unprepared.

It was Sadie who spotted the approaching army first.

"Hey, what's that?" She had asked. And it was Bast who was shot first.

Yep, Apophis's army had discovered the marvellous usage of guns.

"SHIT!" She had shrieked as the bullet lodged itself in her shoulder.

"APOPHIS!" Isis had yelled. That had caught everyone's attention. As soon as Isis yelled that, it appeared that everyone had gone into panic mode. Everyone ran to the safety of the only durable building in the camp, otherwise known as the Rec hall. Tents and small people were trampled in the attempt to get to safety as Apophis's army surged itself among us. People screamed as swords punctured soft flesh and spells desolated unprepared soldiers. I managed to squeeze into the Rec hall and ran to the far end. Once we were certain anyone who can get into the Rec was here, we shut the doors.

No matter how much screaming or familiar voices pleaded to be let in, we did not open the doors. Finally after what seemed hours of agony, everything fell silent.

Not a noise was made, and you can feel the anticipation and fear of the others in the hall. The silence was broken as the Rec door opened. As it opened, our eyes were blinded by a white light, and through that light stepped a figure.

Apophis.

His head was cocked down so he seemed to be glaring at us, and a sick twisted smile split itself across his face. Black hair fell lankly in his face, giving him a devilish appearance. His armor was stained with blood and a red snake was placed in the middle of his torso. His sword dangled by his side as he casually sauntered into the hall. I saw, from the corner of my eye, Ra stand up and unsheathe his sword. He walked forward until he stood right in front of Apophis. Ra had to look up at him because he was slightly smaller than Apophis.

"Look at you coward's hiding in here as your men get themselves killed. What leader allows his men to be slayed while he himself cowers in fear for his life? But might I add it was an honor to slay your men myself." Apophis chuckled. Ra looked at him as though he was a piece of moldy cheese that's been under the fridge for a year.

"I do not cower in fear, but in fact anticipate facing my rival with honor. Something he himself does not have." Ra retorted. Apophis let out an animalistic roar and swung his sword at Ra, who quickly parried.

We watched with fear as Ra and Apophis fought each other. Apophis seemed to be winning for the briefest moment as he knocked Ra's sword out of his hand. Ra skittered past him and hastily snatched his sword from the ground. From there he swung at Apophis with rage. Apophis blocked the blow but was knocked down when Ra's foot lashed out and kicked him in the knee cap. Ra was about to land another blow, but was side track by a new voice.

"VELITATIO tuo langueo. Vocat iam inter finem superioris pugnae.Maledicam te clausum in domum in qua vos mos tantum adeptovos cum soluta sunt. Omnes. Dico, aer, ignis, aqua, eart et mihi animas voluntet concedunt isti faciem contaminatum acsordidum volo. AMEN!" It roared. A sound that was almost like a chime filled the air, followed by a very strong wind.

I blinked my eyes. My vision seemed, almost, fading. Everything was getting darker, even Ra and Apophis looked confused on what was commencing. I blinked one last time before blackness completely clouded my vision.*

…

August 24th, 2012 3:27 am

S

E

T

(Oh FINALLY! Took you long enough!)

*So, I was in the Rec hall when this marvellous little occurrence happened. Yeah, it was pretty damn weird. Like, at one moment you're watching some epic battle going on, and the next this creepy ass (Yes Nephthys dear, I'll stop swearing) voice says some Latin enchantment.

Anyway, I woke up . . . in a house.

Yep, went from a Rec hall to a home without even knowing it. Weird, huh? I looked around the house to see if I recognized anything. The only thing I recognized was Nephthys, who was lying next to me knocked out cold. I had been very tempted to just get up and leave her, but by the occurrences that had happened earlier, I know that wouldn't be good.

"Nephthys." I whispered, shaking her lightly. She shifted, mumbled something unintelligible, and returned to; well I guess it was sleeping.

"Nephthys!" I hissed again. Same reaction.

"NEPHTHYS!" I roared into her ear. She jolted awake with a shriek and was up in an instant. She looked around hastily before her eyes landed on me.

"Set, where are we?" She mumbled. I stood up and shrugged my shoulders.

"Beats me. Come on. Let's get the heck out of this room and see if there's anyone else here." I hissed, gazing around the room angrily. It was a nice room, with blue walls and a white mat. A beautiful silver covered bed lay in the middle of the room. It would be great to live in, if it wasn't for the dust and the abnormally creepy pictures. Like the cowboy. It felt like it was watching me, its eyes following my every movement. Nephthys nodded and followed me out of the room.

Once in the hall, I was relieved that we weren't alone. Anubis was also wandering the halls, Horus in tow. He was ranting on about 'Dust bunnies ruining my swords sheath' but stopped talking when he saw us.

"Oh thank god!" Anubis cried, walking over to us in a hurry. "I thought I would be alone in this god-forsaken place with HIM!" Anubis than dropped his voice to a whisper. "And that would make me absolutely nuts!"

"You and me both!" I whispered back. Anubis shot me a sly grin before turning to Horus.

"Hey Horus, you know if there's anyone else here?" He asked. Horus shrugged.

"No clue!" He replied. Anubis sighed.

"A real help you are!" He said sarcastically. He turned back so he was facing towards Nephthys and me again.

"You guys want to come look around with us and see if there's anyone else alive?" He asked.

"Sure." Nephthys said.

"I'm in." I added. Anubis cocked his head and shrugged. Then he turned back to Horus.

"Are you coming to?" He asked. Horus nodded furiously.

"I definitely am not staying here." He strutted over until he stood in front of us. He attempted to make himself taller than me, but failed miserably.

"Well then." Anubis sighed. "Let us head out!"

And so our little group was off, completely unaware on what we were plunging ourselves into.*

…

Apophis:

(Give me the goddamn mic)

Alright so this is the end of our first recording. Right now were still trying to get out of. . . our tight spot.

(Yes Set, I know it hurts when it head butts you in the crotch. No Set, I do not do that. I am not gay. Shut up Set so I can finish this!)

Anyway, we will probably send out another recording. Anyone who receives this, well, be patient cause' I'm sure you'll be getting the next recording. Please please PLEASE share our story. We need to get it out now! Before something really bad happens!

(Ra goddamnit DUCK!)

I . . . You. . . Jesus. . . Duck. . . Thing. . . She. . . Die. . .

…


End file.
